Querxes
Preston (born: ), better known online as Querxes, is a Swedish and Polish YouTuber who grew into popularity with his animated Doki Doki Literature Club videos who helped him gain a relatively large fanbase, especially Monika plays Minecraft, which ended up becoming quite well known within the DDLC Community quite fast. As of today, Preston uploads various types of videos, especially animated DDLC Videos, on his channel. He also currently streams quite often around every week or so, usually streaming on his Minecraft server querxes.mcs.lol or playing Modded Singleplayer Minecraft. Past Preston created his YouTube channel in March of 2014, During this time, most videos were made to be shared with his friends. Preston only really started uploading videos for the sake of growing in around 2017. Most videos during this time were edited gameplay and tutorial videos of sorts. In late 2017, Preston posted his first Doki Doki Literature Club video (depression THE GAME ), which would end up becoming a great part of his channel from then on. Preston later claimed to be embarrassed about many of these earlier videos in his 2600 Subscriber Special titled "The Beginning of Querxes and DDLC | 2600 Sub Special" Collaborations Preston doesn't collaborate that frequently, except with one notable exception, where Preston did a quick video collab with Kuudere Ghost and made one video for each other's channels. This first began when Preston had very little time to make a video due to a vacation, and so Kuudere Ghost made a quick video that Preston later uploaded the same week. "This is just an ordinary DDLC Video". Preston then later a few weeks later made a similar video which Kuudere Ghost then uploaded onto his channel, "Just a normal video... or is it?". Preston has mentioned a few times that he wants to collab with Zenia a smaller Anime related channel. But due to little time, they haven't had time to do that quite yet. On the other, Preston did say at the end of the video called "Who's the best DDLC YouTuber? #2 " that he would very much enjoy collaborating with more people in the future. Subscriber Milestones *250 subscribers: August 3, 2017 *500 subscribers: March 10, 2018 *1,000 subscribers: May 8, 2018 *2,500 subscribers: March 3, 2019 *4,000 subscribers: August 27, 2019 *6,000 subscribers: September 12, 2019 *8,000 subscribers: October 24, 2019 *9,000 subscribers: November 9, 2019 *10,000 subscribers: November 25, 2019 Quotes "FLAT is JUSTICE." "So what I will do now, Is select their chest area." - "Please, for god sake~ don't take that out of context!" Trivia *404 Studios once did a diss track on Querxes, during the time 404 had around 250 thousand subscribers, Preston was able to record this somewhat while they were in a discord call and uploaded it as unlisted and can be found here: "280k Channel Disses Querxes (Querxes' Audio is Off) " *Preston has lived in Sweden his whole life, but can still speak fluent Polish thanks to the countless of classes he went to since he was young to be able to learn it. The only reason for learning Polish in the first place is because of his mother being from Poland. *Querxes has privated over 250 of some of his previous videos, that he wasn't satisfied with. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Polish YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers